Cosmos's Tears
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: Is it a curse or is it a blessing. To be able to protect the ones you love but not be with them. Tell me what ya think


Cosmos's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fan fiction about it. Any who, don't sue cause you won't get nothing.

Now enjoy the story.

Wow! The coronation had finally arrived. Rini had waited a long time for this day. She was dressed in her beautiful white princess gown, at age 15, she looked like a younger version of her mother but the differences were obvious. Her hair was up in its usual style, but much longer than it had been at age eight, it now was down to the backs of her lower legs, but still she couldn't help being a tinny bit envious of her mother's floor sweeping locks. 

As she appeared in the ceremony room, many of the young male courtiers gaped. This couldn't be Small Lady . . . could it. Wow! Drool puddles started to form from the mouths of many of them who deeply regretted it later, for Helios saw them looking at HIS woman. He would personally deliver them nightmares for the next several weeks. The said Helios was standing beside King Darien's throne awaiting the arrival of his princess. He stood amazed at her beauty, to him it was like no one else was even in the room. 

The said princess was now halfway down the aisle laughing silently to her self, 'eat your hearts out, big boys'. Try as she might she couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping her. Luckily it was unheard by the audience, hid by the whisking of her skirts, but the others heard it. The others were Rini's best friends. They were Lida(Jupiter), Mica(Venus), Amia(Mercury), and Relena(Mars). They looked just like their mothers had back in the Silver Millennium, before coming to earth had changed their appearance look human. Mars's red, red hair was back, as was Jupiter's green. Venus and Mercury's hair color hadn't changed but Venus's eyes had, they were as they always had been, a yellow-orange, as were Mars's red eyes. The girl's mother's feature's had changed back to their old forms when the big freeze had thawed, this included their planetary symbols as well. After all there was no need to hide anymore, but, boy, oh boy, did it ever throw the people who knew them for a loop. 

Raye's grandfather took it the best, saying that he'd thought that the girls had strange powers all along(plus, the fact, he and Chad(Relena's father) were usually listening in on all the scout meetings), Sammy took it the hardest though. After it had been told, explained and showed to him 600 times he still just sat there with his mouth open like a fish mumbling something that sounded like: "My Hero . . . Sailor Moon . . . and . . . Serena . . . the . . . same . . . person . . . impossible!", at which time it would be shown again. The others took it at varied degrees of shock. Molly and Serena's mother didn't seem that surprised but then they had half-guessed it already so what was there to tell. 

The girl's mothers stood on the right side of Rini's mother smiling at their beautiful daughters as Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at hers. The Outers who were and always had been immortal stood on the queen's left. When Neo-Queen Serenity died and Rini permanently took her place they would be still be as they were now with the exception of Uranus and Neptune who before the freeze had gone to a sperm clinic and had their eggs fertilized after they had been married. Their girls were Rini's friends too, but basically on the same level as Rini's mom was to them. They were warriors and as Rini had been growing up they had been more like older sisters who took up for you and kicked your bullies' butt in a fight just because he made you cry. Mary(Uranus) and Milan(Neptune) stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne. They were dressed for the occasion too, but their position was not to be mistaken. When Rini got there they would walk just one step behind her to the throne as her permanent protectors. As for Saturn and Pluto, they as the Soldier of Time and Soldier of Destruction were eternal as they always had been and always would be, as Serenity soon would be too. They stood closer to Serenity hoping to help her when the time came. 

As Rini made it to the bottom of the steps, she stopped, looked up at her parents, and curtsied slightly, as did the other young princesses. They had been practicing for this for quite some time now. Then as Rini took one step up Mary and Milan came in to position behind her and from then on all seven of the princesses stepped in sync. When Rini reached the top, they all stopped, behind her and to each side. Rini kneeled in front of her parents as they stood. 

The king turned to Serenity and carefully took the crown from her head then turning to Helios he gave the crown to him. Helios then stepped forward and gently placed the crown on Rini's head smiling as he did so at her. She smiled back very brightly. This interchange wasn't missed by anyone, and they all smiled right along with the two young love birds. Then after Helios and Darien took their places again Neo-Queen Serenity stepped forward. 

She looked down and smiled at her lovely daughter and thought suddenly of how much she was going to miss her. These thoughts bought tears to her eyes, but to those who saw these tears thought they were tears of joy or pride at her daughter, not tears of sorrow at what she was about to lose. She kneeled down in front of her daughter and cupping her hands in front of her chest bought the silver crystal out for all to see what they didn't see was that she didn't bring it out of her own body but out of Rini's. This not even Rini was aware of. This crystal from Rini's body was almost exactly the same as Serenity's. The difference was that even used at full power would not kill the barer. It's strength was that of Serenity's when she was first Sailor Moon and would grow stronger as Rini grew, but right now it was but a small, puny, pathetic candle flame compared to the huge, roaring, bonfire that raged in Serenity's, but still no matter how strong it was it would not harm Rini, Serenity had made sure of that. She didn't want Rini to die like her grandmother had when using the crystal, or like Serenity had herself many times died or almost had when using the crystal. So using spells so long forgotten from the being of time when the silver crystal had first been created, she changed it. Though it didn't reduce the power, no longer would the crystal use the barer's life force as its energy source, though it still would exhaust the barer for she would need her life force to control the crystal as she always had. From now on the power would come straight from energy the crystal would gather from outside of itself, day by day takes maybe just a little of it's barer's energy but not enough to hurt her, though she realized that this might be just as dangerous if an enemy came when the crystal wasn't full power, but then that was what she was in the universe for. 

Serenity, as she said the rights for her daughter to repeat to accept the control of the crystal, she felt in her own silver crystal spark as did her intensely bright pure heart crystal and star seed of hope. As she opened her hands for Rini to take the crystal, Serenity felt the three beginning to merge and become one and thought to hurry. Rini took her crystal and watched as it imbedded itself back into the depths of her heart then looking up at her mother she smiled the ceremony was complete. Now when her mother passed on to be reborn again later as Rini's granddaughter she would officially be able to take her place as the Queen of Earth with Helios by her side, but Rini's smile was met by tears as cheers went up around them. 

Looking up at her beautiful mother Rini recognized Serenity's tears for what they really were, sadness. Serenity looked down at her daughter and seeing in Rini's eyes that some of the terrible responsibility that she, as Sailor Moon had unknownly accepted in that fight so long ago with Chaos, she remembered that with a kiss it came and with a kiss she would take it away, for she couldn't stand to see the one she loved so much, carry such a horrible burden. Bending down to her daughter she put both of her cool hands on either side of Rini's face and raising it bought hers down and kissed her. When she drew away, she took that small piece of her curse away from her beloved daughter. Rini didn't know why her mother had kissed her but as soon as she did relief had washed over her not because of the kiss but because she felt some horrible weight had been lifted off her shoulders with it. 

Serenity seeing her daughter's confused face wished she had time to explain but her silver crystal, heart crystal and star seed were almost completely merged, she had next to no time left. Reaching out her arms for Rini she whispered, "I love you, Rini, you and all the others. My darling, my time is almost up. I love you and I'll always be here, you just won't know it. I'm sorry, so, so sorry. Good-bye." 

With that final word the merging was complete and a light shot from Serenity's chest to fast for human eyes to see, hurling across the universe. Rini screamed as she watched all life seem to leave her mother's face and body. Before anyone could catch her, Serenity hit the floor. Rini went to her mother and reached out a hand to shake her, even though she knew she was dead already. She also had a sickening feeling that Serenity would not be reborn as her granddaughter*. The second that Rini's fingers gazed her mother's shoulder, Serenity's body broke into what as Sailor Moon she had always fondly referred to as moon dust. With a sharp wind that blew out of nowhere the stuff that had made up Serenity went flying out the windows, cascading over the land, centuries later it would be said that wherever this "dust" landed there was eternal happiness, but now there was only sorrow. As Rini saw the wind blow what was left of her mother away, she tipped back her head and let out a mournful cry that was heard around the world, "Mama!" 

Everyone was thrown into hysterics. Where was the queen and what had happened to her? While the younger princesses and Helios comforted Rini, the older scouts tried to figure out just what had happened, it was then they noticed that Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto, though tears ran down their faces, were clam in the middle of the chaos surrounding them. "Saturn!" Uranus said with a dead serious voice that could not be ignored, "Pluto!" Pluto sighed, "Yes, Uranus." "Where is the Queen?" "Right there" Saturn replied, nodding her head at Rini. "You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb," Uranus said. Bowing their heads in defeat, Pluto and Saturn said one word that explained it all, "Cosmos." Far away at the Galaxy Caldron a silhouette stood sadly gazing into a looking glass at them. Then sighing she turned away and Sailor Cosmos stepped into the light to begin her duty as the Protector of the Galaxy Caldron and the Universe, and the Keeper of the Scales of Good and Evil, Light and Darkness. 

  
  
  
  


Well what'd ya think, please tell me. Flames, compliments, whatever, all types of reviews are welcome and appreciated. Oh yeah I was going to continue this story but I thought I'd see if anyone would even like it first. So if u do and want it to continue tell. Well I hope you liked it. Ja for now.


End file.
